justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Boss
|preceded_by = Try This |level_number=24 |followed_by = }} Final Boss is the twenty-fourth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is the sixth boss battle of the game. Players will earn the It's Over, for real achievement after completing the level for the first time. Description Final Boss involves getting to the top of the tower. Halfway at the level, the player will encounter the Boss once again after its rampage at the earlier chapter. It features many of the hazards that were introduced in previous boss battles, especially the boss battles that featured the Boss itself. For the most part, Corrupted Cacti will appear left and right to act as borders and the moving area mechanics is featured prominently throughout the level. The level lasts for 2 minutes and 30 seconds before the track fades out. Story Sequence In order to reach the final piece of the Tree of Life, the Cube must reach up to the Tower that the main antagonist formed during the events of a previous boss battle, New Game. Getting to the top of the Tower won't be easy, as the Cube requires to battle the Boss itself. The circle on the entrance of the Tower starts the level Final Boss, but not before the supporting allies of the Cube say their farewells and thanks. After completing the level, the Cube reaches on top of the Tower. But as they're going to reach the last piece, the Boss intervenes, knocks the Cube out of their way and corrupts itself further. The pentagon will lead to the next part of the battle, Annihilate. Layout First Phase The level starts with a corrupted cactus appearing at the left and right in each beat, later several more cacti appears at a short duration. Then the cacti attack the player by jumping to their respecrive direction with a ring of smaller pink circles. After four attacks, the camera slowly pans upwards. Their attacks continue along with some cacti attacking the player directly by a normal-sized horizontal beam. Several moments later, the cacti stops attacking and the camera pans faster. Pink circles start to form at the bottom of the screen to appear as flames. Forcing the player dash upwards. Then spiked balls appear from the top, slowly moving downwards as it attempts to collide the player while dashing. Later, vertical beams now impede the player's progress as the level goes by. Then after several seconds, three beams from each sides of the area and a middle beam attacks the player. The attacks stop shortly after, but the camera pans even faster and beams on the cacti extend and retract themselves to form what it seems like a curved road. Making the player dash to avoid the flames from below and dashing sideways to avoid the cacti as much as possible. Then a short wave of mutliple beams from the middle start to spread out from left and right as the cacti soon move out from the camera view. Background vocals start the countdown. Soon, a pink triangle appears, later with a crown below it. The Boss makes its appearance once again, preparing to attack the player once more. More courrupted cacti soon take away the crown and the triangle from the Boss, to prevent the player from obtaining it. Beams around the Boss attack the player and shortly after, the Boss soon attacks the player themselves. Second Phase WIP Gallery Level24_Selection.png|Level selection Trivia * Despite its name, Final Boss is not the final boss level of the game. Rather, the main antagonist that the player fights during the level (as well as the next two levels) is the final boss. * It is the one of the levels in the game that does not display the composer upon being selected in Story Mode. New Game and The Art Of War follows suit, albeit differently. Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels